Happy Birthday
by goldenfiligree
Summary: Gin comes home late one night and finds Rangiku sleeping on her birthday. Rated M for sexual content


He glanced over at the shoji doors to her room before sliding them open. It wasn't like him to come home so late. Gin watched the sleeping form groan as she rolled from her side to her back. Her face strained at the discomfort of her heaving breasts splitting one to each side. Rangiku always had to tempt him with her womanly form, didn't she? Even when she was passed out from drinking she could boil his blood by showing just the skin between her breasts. His breath felt heavy as he leaned over, laying his lips gently on the curvaceous girl's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Rangiku," he whispered as he tried to come off of one knee.

"Gin," Rangiku rasped. "More sake, kiss…kiss…" Her arm brushed along his calf, fingers grasping at the leg of his Shihakusho. Her breathing and eyes made her look as though she was still asleep, the slight scent of sake trailed from her mouth. _What should I do?_ He wondered and she turned and made another grab for his leg.

It wasn't as if he hadn't been caught in a situation like this before, where the woman of his dreams calls his name out while she's in bed. _Actually it is… _Sitting next to her as she slept, he listened to her mumble little phrases attached to his name. It wasn't long before Gin grew tired and decided to call it a night. Rangiku winced as the warmth of Gin's body heat left her side. "Gin…" she moaned again. "Don't go."

"Rangiku? Did I wake you?" he asked in a hushed tone. He leaned back down, brushing a few strands of hair to the side of her face.

"No," she groaned, "I've been awake the whole time. You still didn't give me the sake… I asked you… for sake… two hours ago… Don't go." This time she grabbed a bottle from next to her bedding, took a swig, and pulled Gin by the waist. "Come sleep with me," her sapphire eyes begging him to listen to her.

The ever-present smile on his face turned to a look of shock. Was Rangiku really asking him to share her bed? He opened one eye to the spot that she cleared for him. "Well?" He lay down next to Rangiku and she ran her hand down his chest. "You should change out of your Shihakusho and into something more comfortable," her voices lulled into his ear. "Maybe I should too," she voiced out loud.

The female shinigami undid the sash that held the uniform closed and got out of the pants, pressing her naked form closer to Gin. "I'm cold, let's conserve some body heat. Get out of that thing!"

With deft movements she had him out of the outfit in less than four minutes. Her hands locked in his hair. "Gin, I'm so happy you're here with me. Do you know what today is?" He shook his head, not remember what day of the week it was. "It's my birthday."

"Happy birthday," he managed, thinking about how they made it a pact to celebrate her birthday on the anniversary of when they met. He kissed her chastely on the cheek and she pouted.

"Is that all I get?" she asked wantonly. "I was thinking of something else…" She pushed Gin back so he was fully on the floor, straddled his waist with her legs. "Gin, you would be the perfect present," she told him with a smirk. Her hands fisted in his hair as she crushed their lips together. The two shinigami let their mouths bind them in carnal kisses where tongues and teeth lashed against each other, feral moans escaped their mouths and a satisfied whimper left Rangiku's mouth as Gin nibbled on the soft hollow between her neck and collarbone.

Silver hair shone with sweat as his skin started to heat. The blanket of Rangiku's body made the humidity more intense. His hands skimmed her buxom figure and teased the soft pink numbs at the tips of her breasts. She cried out as he tweaked them, sending them into sharper points. One hand trailed up underneath a swell, lifting it up just enough for his teeth to attack the hidden sweet spot.

Rangiku's hips thrust forward into Gin's abdomen and her nails raked down his back. She licked the shell of his ear and nibbled lightly on the lobe. He bucked once before sinking his teeth deeper into flesh, brining the pad of his thumb to reach the bundle of nerves that lay hidden between her thighs.

"Nghh," she sounded as diamonds shone in her eyes. He knew that what he was doing was right, making him feel all the more comfortable as he pulled her hips to his mouth and nipped her shaven outer lips. "Gin…Gin," she panted his name and it sounded like the sweetest music in the world. He toyed her clit with is tongue as he slid a finger into her sopping hole. A moan ripped through the air like a banshee. And he swirled his tongue lovingly over the bundle of nerves.

"Come for me, Rangiku," he pleaded as she shoved herself deeper into his mouth, nearly causing him to suffocate. He slowly pushed her off, sticking a third finger into her pussy. She huffed and huffed, taking one hand out of his hair and placing it around the base of his cock. Her fingers lithely trailed to his head, looking for the precum weeping out of the tip. Four fingers skillfully applied pressure in a downward motion and came together to squeeze his shaft on the way back up, repeating the motion again and again. He had never felt anything so good in his life, but her slow speed was causing him to get anxious. He wanted her to move faster, wanted her to tighten her grip.

A sigh escaped Gin's mouth as she read his body language and picked up the pace, her fingers adding just enough pressure to make him feel like he was going to explode. She noticed the way he jerked his hips, the way his abdomen tightened and his muscles were starting to tense. Even though she was close to coming, she pulled her core away from Gin and turned to face his length. After running her tongue around the shaft, up to the tip, covering it in her saliva she pushed the wet member between her giant tits.

Gin couldn't help but watch as her shapely ass swayed in the air while her head started to bob, her moist lips making a popping sound each time she released his cock. He pulled her back to his mouth, letting the juices of her wet pussy dribble down his chin and he sucked on her labia. The movement of her breasts and mouth went faster and faster, her fingers started toying with his sack. Rangiku took turns massaging one testicle and then the other. She stopped when his hips bucked so hard she gagged.

His heart pounded in his chest as her movements stopped. He was so close. He was just on the brink of coming when she stopped him. "Rangiku?" he gasped.

She turned over and moved down his body, positioning him at her entrance. He looked up at her, skin glistening in the moonlight and shoved herself down on him completely. Her voice wailed into the night as she felt a small burst of pain as he ripped her hymen. It took her a minute to adjust to his size, but she rode him like a natural. She grinded her hips against his, looking like a girl on a mechanical bull. She smiled in ecstasy as he pushed his hips up to meet hers. She was surprised to see that virgin look on his face, hear the whimper. "Are you all right, Rangiku?" he asked

"Yes… It's m first time," she confided. A blush blossomed on her cheeks as she kept going in a steady pace until he brought her in for a deep kiss and flipped her over.

"Mine too," he smirked, pumping into her.

He tried to make himself last as long as he could until she could peak. It was difficult for him to stop moving so that he wouldn't finish first, but somehow he managed. He was enraptured at the thought of having the person he cherished most giving him the one gift she could give to no one else.

All he could feel her wet walls tightening around him, getting slicker by the second. Gin pumped faster and deeper into her body, causing her to elicit moans and sighs and screams every so often until she went quiet, wrapping her legs around his hips as she rocked hers back and forth. She grew languid and he continued to pump. Even through her tired state, she managed to kiss him, nip him and push against his every thrust until she felt his seed spurt into her and ooze down her leg.

The force of his orgasm caused Gin to go limp, making him to collapse on Rangiku's chest. He was plastered to her the entire night, sleeping like a baby as she coiled strains of his silvery-lavender hair around her fingers.

"Happy birthday," he said to her again through sleepy haze.


End file.
